Don't Leave Me
by MrsAldous
Summary: The love that hurt too much and the kill them both. Rating T due to the face drugs and sex involve


**Do You Like Me **

I stared out of my window like nothing was wrong but there loads wrong going on in my life but I couldn't tell anyone not even my mom and dad because they would flip and end up putting me back into an all girls school.

I've been sat at the window, watching the rain fall lightly and the new neighbors across the road move in for quite sometime. I carefully examinated the new neighbors, I've only seen the mother and one boy that looks my age but that's all. I looked away and picked my phone up.

I had no messages but I knew I wouldn't because at the moment I'm not Miss Popular. If my parents ever found out that I was getting involved with boys, drinking, drugs and the wrong crowd, they would have me out of public school and into private school which I don't want. But the way I'm going my parents will move me quickly.

I had my phone going off and I answered it. "Hello"

"Mate … what have you been playing at?" He asked.

I sighed. "I don't know but it was Craig fault" I answered rubbing my eyes.

"Yeah well … watch your back because Beckie has split up with Craig and now after you" He said calmly.

"Look … I don't really care" I replied. "Craig started this whole affair off, he was in the wrong, I didn't even know until I saw him with Beckie"

"Yeah well it's not a good enough reason for Beckie" He responded.

"I know" I said. "Look … I'll call you back later, my mom calling me"

"Okay babe, just take care and I'll see you at school" He replied hanging up.

I hung up and I heard the door go. I knew my parents had gone out so I got up and ran down the stairs and I notice it was my new neighbor.

"Hi, can I help you?" I asked.

"Err … yeah I was wondering if you had any tape we could borrow?" He questioned.

I smiled lightly. "Tape … seriously, if you come over here because you seen me in the window, staring then back off mate because I'm not interested" I said folding my arms.

"I'm being serious and I have notice but I didn't think you wanted to be looked at or disturbed" He replied leaning against the door frame.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Nathan Gray … You must be" I answered.

"Caitlyn Gellar" I replied. "Look … I don't have any tape but I know where you can buy some"

He nodded. "No … its okay … I've come over to introduce myself"

I laughed lightly. "Well … I'm having a bad week and if my parents found out I've been getting involved with boys then that's my life over" I said.

"Why? Is it against the law to be friends with boys?" He asked.

"Unfortunately in my parent's eyes, it is" I answered. "Look … they really stricted with boys and girls mixing but they trying to avoid pregnancy, drugs, alcohol, death and whatever you can think off that boys do"

"Do I really look like someone that does drugs?" He questioned me.

"Do you want to come in?" I offered him.

Then I saw my mom and dad car coming in the drive way, he turned and then looked back at me. "I better not … I don't want to get you into trouble"

My parents were coming up and my dad spoke "Can we help you?"

"Err … no it's okay, I just came to introduce myself to Caitlyn" He answered. "I've just moved in across the wrong"

"Okay … well Caitlyn is not interested in being friends with you and I'm not having you hanging out with her" my dad said.

"Oh no sir … I'm not interested just wanted to make friends" Nate spoke.

"Well maybe if we met your parents … I might just accept yours and Caitlyn friendship" My dad replied.

"Okay then sir" Nate said walking off.

I watched him walk off. "You are not to go near that boy" He responded.

"But I've got to go out later and see Beckie" I said.

"That's fine but you stay away from him" He spoke.

I nodded and grabbed my jacket. "Caitlyn … you're not going out like that" My mom said looking at my outfit.

I was wearing a jogging bottom, a white summer top and ugg boots. "I'm only going down the road" I replied.

She raises her eyebrows. "Okay … don't be too long, Grandma coming over at 4 and you know her feelings towards going out like that" She responded.

I nodded and walked off. When I was half way down the road and I saw Nate. I smiled. "So you are allowed out then?" He asked with hands in his pockets.

I folded my arms. "Of course I am" I answered. "Just my parents are against boys"

He nodded. "Well … I am interested and I'm not going to give up" He said.

"Look … you don't want to get involved with me" I replied. "I'm already in enough shit as it is"

"Why? Have you been sleeping in boys beds?" He mocked. "Wow … look, your parents can't protect you forever"

"I know that and no I haven't" I lied. "I've been involved with a boy who was a mistake and my dad could never find out or I'll be in trouble and put in a killer school"

He laughed lightly. "I knew you were that type of girl … Look I have rules too but I've been in loads of trouble and my brothers have always had my back"

I laughed. "What rules do you have to follow?" I asked.

"The same as you" Nate answered. "My mom is just like your dad well both of my parents are"

"Wow … so our families are alike" I said.

He nodded. "Yes"

"Why are your parents like that?" I questioned.

He sighed. "I had an older sister, Kerry" He began to say. "She was only a year older than me anyway, my brother Jason tried everything to keep her out of trouble and cover up for her but she continued to get drunk on school nights, take drugs in school and what made things worse was the boyfriend she had"

I nodded. "What was her boyfriend like?" I asked.

"He was a drug user and only 17 himself" He answered. "But things got out of hand and he ended up dragging my sister down with him, she was only 14 when she started getting into drugs, drinking and sex but when she turned 15, this boy took an overdose when he found out that he got my sister pregnant at 15 but we never realized how deep my sister got with this boy only weeks after his death, my sister had killed the baby and herself"

I could see a teardrop coming down his face. "I'm so sorry"

He shakes his head. "Don't be" He said rubbing his eyes. "She an idiot, she stopped eating when she got on the drugs and drink so she was heading for death already with starvation"

"What was she like before she got addicted?" I asked.

"She was beautiful and so talented" He answered.

"How old are you?" I questioned.

"I'm 16 years old" He said. "It's really hard for my parents to keep me under control, I'm a big troublemaker"

I laughed. "It's really hard to tell that you are because you don't look it" I replied.

"I've tried drugs and drinking well I still do a bit of drugs but not much anymore because the area we lived in, I knew where it all was but now I don't" He responded.

"Doesn't it scare you that you'll end up in the same place as your sister?" I asked him.

"Yeah sometimes but I'm addicted but my parents don't know that" He answered.

I laughed lightly. "Fair enough … well you're lucky you met me then" I responded. "I'm a bad girl myself"

He chuckled. "I bet you are"

"Come on, I know where we can go and not get caught" I replied taking his hand.

I took him to the woods and took him into my private house. I locked the door and I turned to look at him.

"What is this place?" He asked me.

"I drink, I smoke, I self-harm and I do a bit of coke myself" I answered.

He smiled. "Where have you been all my life?"

I laughed and got two beers out of the fridge. We both sat down on the sofa bed and he got something out of his pocket. "Do you want some?"

I looked at the time and nodded. "Yeah go on then"

After half an hour … we started making out. I couldn't quite believe it myself, I had only known this boy for 2 minutes and I was already making out with him, drinking with him and taking crack with him.

"Wow … you're good" He said breathlessly.

I laughed trying to catch my breath back. "Well … I've had experiences"

He nodded and kissed me again.

* * *

><p><strong>3 MONTHS … <strong>

My alarm starting going off and I woke up straight away. My mom came in my room and spoke. "Time to get up sweetheart"

I nodded and got up. I got ready for school and I looked out of my window and I saw a topless Nate standing in his window, talking to his brother and I smiled. I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen.

I heard my dad sigh. "Do you want a lift to school or is Beckie coming?" He asked.

"Err … I'm walking on my own" I answered. "Beckie not feeling well"

He nodded and left for school. Half way down my road, I met up with Nate. "Morning" I said kissing his lips.

We broke off after a breathless make out. "Morning baby" He replied.

Then I saw his brothers and I looked at Nate. "And these must be the brothers"

"Jason and Shane" Nate said kissing my lips again.

"Can we go please?" Jason asked.

"Wow … someone a bit cranky" I answered.

Nate laughed. "Ignore him … he think he knows everything"

"I do and I know her no good for you" Jason said. "I'm telling you now Nate … if mom and dad find out about you and Caitlyn, I'm not helping you and either is Shane"

We all started walking to school and I saw Beckie with Craig. "There you are Gellar" Beckie said walking over to me and Nate. "Aww … is this your new boyfriend?"

I laughed. "He my new neighbor and does the hand holding not make it clear for you?"

"Look … don't you dare get funny with me" Beckie replied getting right in my face. "I'm not a silly little dirty drug user … you are a tramp and will always be a little slut"

"Do you mind not calling her that?" Nate asked getting in Beckie face.

Jason came over. "Nate, don't you dare" Jason warned.

"I see you got yourself a violent boyfriend" Beckie said to me.

I let out a sigh. "No … now why don't you piss off Beckie and go back to your cheating relationship"

Beckie walked off and Nate looked at me. "Okay … who is that?"

"Beckie Jones … she the most popular girl in school" I answered. "I think we need to talk"

Nate looked at Jason and Shane and then back at me. "I can explain…"

"Explain … what the fuck was all that about?" I asked. "You can't just get in someone face like that especially girl"

Jason grabbed my arm and spoke to me quietly. "Look, he got issues with his anger" Jason said. "Please don't tell anyone about it"

I shake my head. "Keep him away from me … I can't have violent in my life" I replied.

"Caitlyn …" Nate said grabbing my arms. "Please"

I pushed him off me and yelled. "Keep the fuck away from me, you're a sort of person where I'm going to get caught on drugs and my drinking" I responded quietly.

Nate shakes his head. "Your one nasty bitch"

I pushed him out of my way and walked off. Later on that day … I walked home from school and Nate had caught up with me and pinned me against the wall.

"Get off me Gray" I whispered.

"No … I really like you" He said kissing my lips.

"Yeah and so do I but I can't let my parents find out what I am" I replied kissing him back.

"Come on … please let's give this ago" He begged.

I looked at my watch and my parents would still be at work. "Come home with me quickly" I said.

We got to my house and went upstairs and into my room.

I heard yelling and I woke up to see my bedroom door was open and Nate sleeping with nothing on beside me and then I had notice my mom had caught me and gone screaming to my dad. At this point, Nate had woken up and got dress quickly and my dad came up and turned my light on.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE?" My dad yelled at Nate.

"DAD … HE ONLY 16 YEARS OLD" I screamed.

My dad was dead angry and pulled Nate by his hair and I open my window and screamed "JASON!"

I had tears coming down my face and put Nate shirt on and a pair of shorts and ran downstairs to see my dad punch Nate in the face and Jason came out of his house and ran over to help me. Jason tried everything to get my dad off Nate … I saw Shane and Nate's dad running over and both men got my dad off Nate and I ran to Nate to see he been beaten badly.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU PLAYING AT?" Mr. Gray yelled at my dad. "That's my 16 year old son"

I looked at my dad with tears. "Nate … wake up" I said kissing his lips. "Wake up Nate"

Nate coughed and woke up. "Caitlyn"

He sat up and started kissing me again. I heard my dad speak "Caitlyn … get inside now"

"Don't go Caity" Nate whispered.

"I have to" I said quietly. "I can't refuse him"

"Nate … come on" Mr. Gray said.

Nate let me go and I went inside.

* * *

><p>That was the best day of my life … I never saw Nate after that unless I went out with my parents but I would look out of my window and see him sometimes but I could never let my dad know.<p>

My mom had caught me a few times but she understood me … I was in love with Nate and Nate was in love with me. But one day … my parents had gone out and left me completely on my own and I knew this was the time where I could sneak out and see Nate.

I got out and walked over to Nate house … I knocked on the door and Jason answered it.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I want to see Nate now" I answered.

Nate came to the door and Jason rolled his eyes and Nate kissed me. "Nate … don't do it please" Jason begged.

"How did you get out?" Nate questioned.

"They just left me on my own … so come on let's go we haven't got a lot of time" I said kissing his lips.

Jason went back inside. I and Nate ran off to that place … I got high on coke and starting drinking loads. Then we ended up having sex there.

After that day … my parents never let me out of their sight and never left me alone. It broke mine and Nate heart but we continued to see each other in the street and at the bedroom window. But I had started to feel sick and tired all the time.

But one day … my mom had got me a pregnancy test and kept it from my dad and whispered to me "It's the only way of keeping you and Nate together"

I had taken and it came back positive and my smiled deeply. "I'm going to be a grandma" She said happily.

My mom didn't tell my dad but she took me to the doctors but before she took me … she picked Nate up alone the way and she drove us to the hill.

She let out a sigh "I haven't got a problem with you Nate … I know Caitlyn been on the drugs and I know perfectly well she been drinking but I was a teenager once myself … tell him"

Nate looked at me … "What's wrong?" He asked me.

"I'm pregnant" I answered.

Nate dropped my hands and looked at my tummy. "I'm going to be a father"

I nodded and he hugged me. I looked at my mom and she was smiling.

My mom had to tell my dad as I and Nate decide to keep the baby … But I was feeling the pressure and I told my parents that I needed to take to Nate. I went over there with them and Jason answered it.

"What do you want?" Jason asked.

"I need to speak to Nate" I answered.

He nodded and let us in. My parents went to the parents and I went to see Nate who was playing on the game with another girl and his brother.

"Nate …" Jason said.

Nate rolled his eyes and stood up. "What do you want now Caitlyn?"

I nodded. "I've come to talk to you but obviously you don't want to" I replied.

"Well … your always on my case" He complained.

The parents came in and looked at me and Nate. I nodded "Fuck you Nate"

I stormed off and Nate rolled his eyes and ran after me. "CAITLYN" Nate shouted and I stopped to look at him.

"I'm getting rid of it" I said getting closer to Nate.

Nate held my hand … "Please don't"

"I'm not ready" I replied.

Nate kissed me. "Let's go together then"

Caitlyn nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>16 Years Later …<strong>

She let out a sigh and teardrop … "My parents died when I was only a baby"

She looked at the boy who was sitting with her. "Why?" He asked.

"Overdose" She answered. "They were in love but in so much pain"

"I'm so sorry" He said.

"I never knew them but apparently they couldn't look after me or bring me up but apparently they did love me with all their heart" She replied.

"What's your name?" He asked.

She looked him "Nicola Caitlyn Gray"

"I'm Nick Black" He replied.

She smiled … "I'm so in love with you"

He smiled and kissed her lips.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review. <strong>


End file.
